Heaven
by Demonic Kuroi Blue
Summary: 'Wherever it is, if you were with me, that's heaven to me ...' OOC, may be Typo, chara dead, Indonesia... hope you guys like it... Happy reading...


Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei (_Kuroshitsuji_)

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue (_Heaven_)

Rate : T (Just in case)

Warning : AU, OOC, Nggak jelas, aneh, may be Typo(s), abal, bukan _songfic,_ dll.

DLDR  
Flamer diperbolehkan kok... ^^

(Untuk menambah penghayatan, silahkan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu _In Heaven_ milik JYJ)

_Enjoy Reading_

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu. Kamu terdiam membisu. Dengan kulit sedingin es. Mukamu betul-betul pucat. Aku terdiam di sini. Tak berekspresi sama sekali. Sementara disekelilingku orang-orang nampak tengah menangis pilu. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Menangisi kamu. Kepergianmu.

Satu orang yang betul-betul menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangisi kamu. Sembari memeluk tubuh kakumu. Lady Trancy, ibumu, memelukmu erat. Seolah enggan melepasmu. Tangisannya benar-benar menyiratkan kepedihan. Suaranya tercekat saat memanggil namamu. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu.

Semua berpakaian hitam. Sebuah warna yang indah bukan? Memperindah saat-saat terakhirmu.

Kuperhatikan dirimu. Rambut pirangmu yang halus. Tubuhmu yang kaku itu. Wajah membiru yang nampak damai. Dan kelopak matamu yang tertutup. Menyembunyikan kilau indah sewarna langit milikmu. Wajahmu yang terkesan cantik. Bibirmu yang nampak sangat pucat. Dan terakhir, kuperhatikan kamu secara keseluruhan. Tubuhmu yang kecil terbaring kaku di dalam peti penuh bunga.

Aku tersenyum melihatmu. Kupandangi dirimu lebih lama sambil mengelus pelan pipimu. Kubelai rambut pirangmu. Dalam benakku, masih terbayang-bayang wajahmu yang menunjukkan senyumanmu yang menawan. Saat kuingat hal itu, kupandangi bibirmu. Ah, benar-benar sangat pucat. Aku pun tersenyum lagi. Entah senyum apa yang tengah kupakai.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke dahimu. Hendak menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya di bumi. Rambut panjangku terjatuh dan mengenai sebagian tubuhmu. Kukecup pelan dahimu. Setelahnya, kutatap dirimu kembali. Kuelus pelan pipimu lagi.

Aku pun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan tempat serba hitam ini. Aku berjalan perlahan menembus kerumunan manusia yang masih tersedu-sedu. Menangisi kamu, sayangku.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku pergi ke rumahmu. Kakiku bergerak sendiri. Menuntun diriku untuk memasuki kamarmu.

Ah... sudah sekian lama sejak aku terakhir ke sini.

Aku berjalan ke arah ranjangmu. Kurebahkan diriku di situ. Bau khas milikmu masih tercium di sini. Saat aku berada di sini, aku seperti merasakan kehadiranmu. Aku merasa seperti kamu tengah terduduk di ranjangmu sementara aku merebahkan diri sambil menatapmu.

Aku pun beranjak dari kasur. Mendekati lemari mejamu. Kuambil setiap kertas dan juga buku di dalamnya. Kubaca satu persatu. Surat-surat dariku untukmu. Ternyata, selama ini kau menyimpannya. Aku tersenyum. Sama sepertimu, aku juga menyimpan semua suratmu.

Kupandangi semua lembaran foto. Fotomu dan diriku saat kita bersama. Masih ingatkah kamu? Saat kita berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Saat kita pergi ke pantai. Saat kita ke taman hiburan. Saat kita piknik. Dan saat-saat yang lain di mana hanya ada kamu dan aku.

Setelah 'mengobrak-abrik' lacimu, aku menemukan sebuah kertas. Kertas dengan warna biru. Sama seperti warna matamu yang indah. Tertulis berbagai kata di selembar kertas itu. Kata-kata yang tersusun rapi dan membentuk kalimat-kalimat indah. Aku terharu membacanya. Saat kalimat terakhir kubaca, saat itulah aku menangis.

Akhirnya, setelah kejadian yang menimpamu, aku pun menangis juga. Setelah kejadian yang membuatmu pergi menjauh dariku dan membawamu pergi kesisi-Nya, akhirnya air mataku jatuh. Kuhapus air mataku. Lalu, tetesan lain mengalir pelan di pipiku. Setelahnya, tetesan bening itu mengalir deras. Kuhapus berkali-kali pun tetap percuma. Air mata itu semakin menderas. Diiringi dengan isakan pelan yang meluncur dari bibirku.

Pada akhirnya, aku keluar dari kamar itu. Berjalan cepat sembari menutup mulutku yang masih mengeluarkan isak tangis.

Aku memasuki mobilku. Kututup dengan kasar pintunya. Lalu kunyalakan mesinnya. Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Entah apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku pun tak menyadarinya.

Sesekali kubelokkan mobilku disetiap tikungan yang ada. Ke kana atau ke kiri. Kuterobos setiap lampu merah yang kulewati. Toh jalanan ini sepi. Aku tak peduli.

Sampai akhirnya aku berada di jalan raya. Aku masih menutup mulutku. Menahan isakan demi isakan yang keluar. Berharap semoga tangisku mereda secepatnya. Dengan hanya satu tangan aku menyetir mobilku. Dan kulihat di sana. Lampu merah mulai menyala lagi. Tapi dengan bodohnya, kuterobos lampu merah itu.

Lalu...

_Gelap..._

_Semuanya gelap._...

Aku dapat merasakannya. Merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan juga cairan kental yang hangat mengalir dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhku. Aku masih dapat merasakannya meski semuanya gelap. Kurasakan rasa sakit itu. Sampai akhirnya, rasa sakit itu hilang sepenuhnya. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap. Hitam. kelam.

.

.

.

'_Hannah!' Ah... itu dirimu. Berlari menerjang angin sambil melambai ke arahku. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku yang sangat tipis. Wajahmu nampak lebih ceria lagi saat melihat senyumku. Karena kamu tahu senyumku hanya untukmu._

_Kau menerjangku dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatku sedikit terhuyung. Kau peluk diriku sekuat mungkin dan lalu melepasnya. Kamu pun mengoceh cepat tentang apa saja. Kita mulai berjalan bersama. Kamu di kiri dan aku di kanan. Kamu terus saja mengoceh tanpa kenal lelah. Membicarakan segala hal. Mulai dari rencana kita hari ini untuk pergi ke taman bermain, orang tuamu, seekor kucing yang tadi kau temui di jalan, boneka beruang yang sangat besar di sebuah toko, dan lain-lain. Berbagai ekpresi tergambar dengan jelas di wajah porselenmu. Ekspresi ceria dan senang saat kau membicarakan rencana kita. Ekpresi dongkol dan cemberut saat kau menceritakan dirimu yang kena marah kedua orang tuamu. Ekpresi gemas tak tertahan saat kau menceritakan tentang kucing temuanmu. Dan ekpresi seolah-olah kau adalah anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang menginginkan hadiah boneka beruang besar di hari natal berikutnya._

_Semua ocehanmu hanya kutanggapi seperlunya. Meski begitu, kau tetap tak berhenti mengoceh. Karena kamu tahu bahwa aku mendengarkan kamu dengan seksama. _

_Tak terasa, setelah kita bermain di taman ria tadi, hari sudah mulai beranjak sore. Kulirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu menunjukan pukul 4.27 p.m. _

_Kau berjalan sambil tetap mengoceh. Seolah bibirmu tak pernah lelah untuk terus berbicara dan suaramu tak akan pernah habis. Entah mengapa, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kau pun tesentak kaget saat kau melihat aku yang tersenyum ke arahmu. Malu-malu, kau tertunduk dengan wajah bersemu merah. Aku terkikik geli. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kulihat wajahmu berwarna merah padam. Dan kau tahu? Aku menyukainya._

_Akhirnya aku pun berbicara. Kutawarkan es krim untukmu. Kau pun kembali menatapku dengan senyuman lebar, lalu mengangguk. Kita berjalan ke sebuah kedai es krim di dalam taman ria. Aku memesan es krim coklat. Sementara kamu memilih es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla. Seperti biasa, kecintaanmu pada makanan manis membuatmu bingung untuk memilih rasa. Dan pada akhirnya, kau akan memilih keduanya._

_Kau memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di salah satu bangku taman. Terlihat bahwa kau benar-benar menikmati es krim yang kau pesan. Wajahmu, ekpresimu, gestur tubuhmu, suaramu, semuanya betul-betul indah sekali. Kau betul-betul persis seperti bunga. Kamu dan bunga sama-sama indah. Bunga berwarna biru sangat serasi denganmu. Karena, bunga biru itu adalah kamu. _

_Akhirnya es krim milikmu habis juga. Kau berdir dan aku pun ikut berdiri. Lalu kau berjalan dengan aku di sampingmu. Katamu, kau sudah sangat lapar. Es krim tadi tidak dapat membuatmu kenyang. Akhirnya, kau putuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke cafe di sebrang jalan depan taman ini. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. _

_Kau menarik aku agar cepat-cepat. Sepertinya kau sangat kelaparan, eh? Aku terkikik sedikit. Dengan jahil, kucolek pinggangmu. Kau tersentak geli. Dan menatapku dengan ekspresi kesal. Ekspresimu membuatku terkekeh. Ah, itu dia. Cafe di seberang jalan yang ingi kita masuki. Kau berlari duluan untuk menyebrang jalan. Aku tak dapat menghentikanmu berlari. Dengan sabar aku berjalan. Dan saat itulah aku menyesal. _

_Aku terbelalak. Mataku membulat sempurna. Aku terpaku di tempat. Tak dapat melakukan apa pun. Tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun. Seandainya aku menghentikanmu berlari lebih dahulu. Aku menyesal seketika. Aku seolah lupa cara bernafas. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Rasanya seperti ada yang memukulku dengan kuat. Dalam beberapa detik saja, kamu sudah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tadi. Dengan panik, akhirnya aku berlari ke arahmu. Kuterobos kerumunan yang mengelilingimu. Kuucapkan namamu berulang kali. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukanmu. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Dan kamu, bersimbah cairan berwarna merah pekat. Setelah tadi tertabrak oleh mobil. Semakin tertohok aku._

_Aku terdiam lagi. Hanya beberapa detik aku terdiam. Aku langsung menghampirimu. Kupeluk dirimu yang berlumur darah merah. Kubelai pelan rambutmu sambil menyerukan namamu pelan. Menyuruhmu untuk bangun._

_Kau membuka matamu. Matamu yang biru itu nampak sayu. Aku tak sanggup melihat sorot mata seperti itu. Mata indahmu yang biasanya bersinar-sinar sekarang nampak meredup. Dengan kesulitan, kau membuka mulutmu. Mengucapkan namaku dengan terbata-bata. Suaramu begitu lemah. Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa saat yang lalu saat kau mengoceh tanpa henti di sebelahku. _

_Kuletakan jari telunjukku di bibirmu. Menyuruhmu untuk tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, kau malah tersenyum. Tanganmu yang terkulai berusaha menyingkirkan jariku dari bibirmu. _

_Kau pun menyebut namaku lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng menyuruhmu untuk tidak bicara. Selagi orang lain sedang memanggil ambulans untuk menyelamatkanmu. _

'_Hannah, aku sayang kamu... Jangan sedih ya... Aku ingin kamu bahagia... Aku tak ingin kamu khawatir...' suaramu yang lemah terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku betul-betul merasa sakit. Di dadaku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti ada yang mencengkram jantungku dengan sangat kuat. Tak hanya sakit. Rasanya, sangat sesak. Rasanya sangat susah sekali untuk bernafas. _

_Walau dadaku berasa sangat sesak dan sangat sakit, tapi kenapa? Kenapa air mataku tak ada yang keluar setetes pun? Kenapa?_

_Aku terus merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku. Tanganmu terasa dingin di pipiku. Kau elus pelan pipiku dengan tangan kirimu. Aku terus membelai rambutmu. Saat kurasakan tanganmu yang tengah mengelus pipiku itu melemah, aku langsung menggenggam erat tangan kirimu dan menempalkannya terus di pipiku. Memintamu untuk meneruskan belaian lembut jarimu di pipiku._

_Kulihat ekpresimu yang nampak mulai sangat kelelahan. Kau nampak seperti tidak kuat untuk menahan apa pun lagi. Matamu yang indah itu mulai tertutup. Aku hanya terdiam memandangi dengan cemas. Aku berharap bahwa kamu tak apa-apa. _

_Aku berharap bahwa kamu akan tetap di sini. _

_Di sisiku._

_Menemaniku. _

_Selamanya. _

_Kukecup pelan bibirmu. Kurasakan bibirmu yang lembut itu. Sesaat setelahnya, kulepaskan kecupanku dan menatap bola matamu dengan dalam. _

'_Aku sayang kamu...' kau tersenyum kepadaku. Lalu matamu terpejam. Pada akhirnya, aku tak dapat melawan kuasa Tuhan. Aku tak dapat melawan kematian._

_Kurengkuh dirimu lebih erat. Kukecup puncak kepalamu yang berwarna keemasan itu. Mulutku terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah bisikan untukmu, sayangku, 'Aku, juga sayang kamu...'_

_._

_._

_._

Putih.

Itulah yang tertangkap olehku saat aku membuka mataku. Padahal sebelumnya semuanya berwarna hitam.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku. Terduduk dengan tangan yang masih memapah diriku. Kulihat ke sekitar. Dan yang kulihat masih sama. Putih.

Entah darimana asalnya, aku mendengar suara tawa. Sebuah tawa yang khas. Aku kenal suara ini. Semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas. Seolah-olah pemiliknya datang mendekat kepadaku.

Pada detik berikutnya. Tubuhku diterjang oleh seseorang. Ah... harusnya aku dapat menduganya. Pemilik suara tawa itu. Pasti kamu. Mana mungkin aku dapat melupakannya. Itu kamu kan, Alois?

Kugenggam lembut tanganmu yang melingkar di leherku. Suara tawamu yang khas masih mengalun dari bibirmu. Aku pun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tak peduli apa nama tempat ini. Hanya satu yang penting buatku, aku dapat bertemu denganmu.

Kau melepaskan tanganmu yang melingkari leherku. Lalu, kau berjalan ke depanku. Baru kusadari, bahwa dirimu nampak sangat cocok dengan warna putih. Ya, putih. Warna pakaian yang tengah kau pakai saat ini. Kau ulurkan tanganmu ke arahku. Senyummu begitu indah. Senyum yang manis sekali. Aku menerima uluran tanganmu. Aku berdiri berdampingan denganmu. Gaun putih yang kukenakan melambai seiring langkahku.

'Nah, selamat datang di surga, Hannah...' Kau berucap padaku. Dengan senyuman manis masih tersungging di bibirmu. Dan di depan kita terlihatlah hamparan padang bunga dengan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap mungilnya. Warna putih itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Digantikan dengan pemandangan indah ini.

'Alois, ini... indah sekali..' kupandangi sekelilingku. Betul-betul indah...

Kamu menarik tanganku. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku untukmu. Kamu menarik diriku mendekati sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Kelihatannya akan terasa sejuk bila aku berada di bawah pohon itu. Kutatap pohon besar itu dengan seksama. Kamu melepaskan tanganku dan duduk bersandar di pohon itu. Kau tepuk-tepuk dengan perlahan rerumputan di sampingmu. Menyuruhku untuk duduk di situ. Aku pun menuruti permintaanmu.

Sekarang, kita duduk berdua.

Rasanya sangat nyaman.

'Alois...'

'Ya?'

'Ya... kau benar... inilah surga... di mana ada aku, dan kamu...'

'Kau baca suratku ya?' Kamu melihat jahil ke arahku. Aku terkekeh geli saat kau menatapku dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi itu benar. Aku memang melihat suratmu. Dan kata-kata itulah yang membuatku menangis. Tangisan itu juga yang membawaku kepadaku.

Kau mengganti posisimu. Kau taruh kepalamu di atas pangkuanku. Kau tersenyum ke arahku. Dan secara bersamaan kita mengucapkan kalimat terakhir suratmu. Surat yang mengantarkan aku ke sini. Surat yang membuatmu kembali ke pelukanku.

'Dimanapun itu, bila kau ada bersamaku, itulah surga bagiku...'

.

.

.

_fin_

A.N.

Notes : yang hurufnya _miring_ itu maksudnya ingatan Hannah pada saat-saat *uhuk* kematian *uhuk* Alois... kalian tahu kan mitos yang menjelaskan bahwa biasanya sebelum seseorang meninggal orang tersebut akan diperlihatkan beberapa adegan dalam hidupnya.

*Sigh* *kibas rambut* akhirnya selesai juga ini fic... stress! Ini juelek buanget...! *mundung* Ini terinspirasi dari... nggak tau sih dari apaan. Tiba-tiba idenya terbersit aja gitu di otak. Dan ini cerota muncul waktu saya tiba-tiba ngidam(?) pengiin dengerin lagu '_In Heaven_'-nya JYJ. Cerita saya yang satunya malah belum dilanjutin.

Maaf ya kalau nggak jelas. Saya nggak bisa buat fic bagus ternyata. Maaf bila saya tidak pintar dalam membuat deskripsi. Maaf juga kalau kurang 'nyeesss' di hati... dan maaf kalau kurang sedih.

Well, nggak tau musti berbasa-basi apa lagi... itu aja deh. Maaf bila kurang memuaskan para reader... bye bye...

Ah ya... by the way.. *chuckle* hihi... _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
